Bionics/Can We Talk? Episode
Spencer takes a rose from behind his back. Brooke smiles. Chase: Go down there!! (pushes her) Brooke walks downstairs and opens the door. Brooke: Spencer? Hey Spencer: Hey, can we talk? Brooke: Sure… (walks aside) Spencer walks in and gives her the rose Brooke: Thanks Spencer: Can we go in your room? Brooke: Sure… Spencer and Brooke go upstairs, enter her room and Brooke closes the door Spencer: Sit down on your bed? Brooke: Sure Spencer and Brooke sit down on Brooke’s bed Brooke: What do you wanna talk about? Spencer: About us Brooke: So start! And I promise that I listen and won’t leave!! Eddy: Davenport nee- (Brooke shuts Eddie down) Spencer: Okay… What I wanted to talk about with you is… Leo enters Leo: We need you Brooke!! Brooke: (gets up and walks toward Leo) Leo listen… (looks at Spencer) This whole thing is ruinning my life!! I need to talk to Spencer right now!! Leo: We need two full bionics!! Brooke: You don’t need me!! You have Debby and now get out!! (pushes him out and locks the door)(sits down next to Spencer) Spencer: I wanted to tell you, that my parents split… Brooke: What? Spencer: And I become different since a while… Brooke: Different how? Spencer: I’m much stronger and faster than ever before Brooke: You are? Spencer: Yes… I don’t know what’s going on Brooke: Is your dad an inventor? Spencer: Yes Brooke: I know what’s wrong… Spencer: Yes?? Brooke: Could you lift the bed? Spencer gets up and lifs the bed and puts it down Brooke: I know, what’s wrong Spencer: What? Brooke: You are supernatrual Spencer: Like vampires? Brooke: No!! Like superhumans Spencer: Bionic? Brooke: Yes… You are bionic… That’s what’s wrong Spencer: What does that mean? Brooke: You have powers like noone else Spencer: What does that mean? Brooke: Nobody is allowed to know!! Spencer: Why? Brooke: You could get turned in and they do things with you!! Spencer: What things? Brooke: You don’t wanna know!! Spencer: Okay…. Brooke: What’s with us now? Spencer: Do you want an us? Brooke kisses Spencer. Spencer kisses her back. With Adam and Lora in Adam’s room Adam kisses Lora. Lora kisses him back. With Aria and Chase in the guest room Aria: How can it be, that you don’t have an own room? Chase: Daven- Dad thought it might be a great idea to give us a room together to get closer Aria: What about Debby and Brooke? Chase: They came later than us, even if Debby is his real daughter and not adopted Aria: And Brooke? Chase: Brooke is my half-sister, I mean we have the same dad, but she is living wit us. But stop talking about Brooke!!! Chase kisses her. Aria kisses him back. With Bree and Jason in Jason’s room Bree: So what you wanna talk about? Jason: I thought we are not good at this Bree: We aren’t Jason kisses her. They pull apart. Jason: I know one thing, we are good at Jason kisses her. Bree kisses him back. Evening At a party Doug: (drunk) Heyy Debby: (drunk) Heyy Doug: (drunk) Wanna dance? Debby: (drunk) Sure 5 minutes later Debby and Doug are kissing and leaving the room Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript